Quest For More Power
by Anthony1989
Summary: Albert Wesker wants more power. How will he do this when something or someone will not let him? Rated M for swearing, blood and gore ect. NOTE: On hold.
1. Chapter 1

Quest For More Power

A Story About Albert Wesker's Quest For Power

By Anthony Alves

WARNING: I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL OR ANYTHING BUT MY OWN IDEAS! IF YOU HAVE A COMPLAINT EMAIL ME AT (It may take awhile for me to respond)

(DO NOT SUE ME! BY READING THIS YOU NEGATE YOUR RIGHT TO SUE!)

Chapter 1

Wesker's Pest

"I am Albert Wesker, the greatest man to ever walk the earth. I am better than anything else. No thing or person is above me. I am invincible yet unknown to most of the world. I am as perfect as any human can dream of and beyond. The story about how I became virtually immortal is for another day, although I will briefly describe this later on when I feel like it. Don't like it? Well tough luck for you then, most sensible people would die to hear what I have to tell so listen up. I am going to describe how I came to be the first and only perfect being in world history." Albert Wesker had started a book on his laptop out of boredom and ego in the middle of the night in his new summer home located in northern Washington.

His house was fairly large but was secluded out in the Ackley Mountain side for privacy. Wesker's cell phone had begun ringing so he answered it.

"Hello?" Wesker answered his cell phone.

"Somebody has breached you're house, go check it out." One of Wesker's many Mexican spies informed him.

Wesker hung up the phone and went to check it, nobody disturbs Wesker in the middle of the night and gets away with it, especially if he HAD to be informed by a wetback. Wesker proved himself to be a racist back in the R.P.D, although he never said such things to anyone but Mr. Irons, that douche-bag of a chief. Wesker only cared about himself, and was apparent in Wesker's mind, as he was ready to torture whoever was sneaking inside his house.

Wesker carefully walked out of his office and then downstairs. He looked to see his deck door open and he heard someone behind him. Wesker turned around quickly and grabbed the person by the neck and threw the person (or thing) outside. Wesker then swiftly picked the person (he could feel the human flesh) up by the neck off his wonderful deck and saw whom he was chocking.

"Well if it isn't the lovely Claire Redfield!" Wesker said out loud as he dropped her.

"Get out or die." Wesker said to Claire as she was gasping for breath.

Wesker soon lost patience and simply picked Claire up and threw her off his deck down a hill.

"Say hello to Chris for me!" Wesker yelled out to her.

"What an idiot." Wesker said to himself when he was sure she was gone, it was a long hill you know.

Wesker did not kill her because he knew Chris would come with backup, Wesker did not want his only private summer home damaged. Plus he doubted Claire would dare try that again.

"What a stupid bitch." Wesker thought to himself as he walked back inside his domain. Wesker then decided to just go to bed; he would need all the rest he could get.


	2. Chapter 2 New Edition

Chapter 2

New Edition

Wesker woke up in the morning at 4:00am, and he never slept much anyway so it did not bother him. What did bother Wesker was a dream of the day Chris Redfield ruined his "perfect" plan. He hated Redfield for that. If it wasn't for Redfield then Wesker would be much richer from selling the tyrant and it's data to H.C.F. Wesker lost the tyrant and most of the data so he was having bits and pieces compared to what he could have now if Chris had just died. Rebecca did not bother him too much; as a matter of fact he might have felt bad for her if he cared about her (or anyone for that matter) at all. Too Wesker it was too easy, Rebecca should have just surrendered. She got in his way however and kid or not, nobody ever stand in Albert Wesker's way and gets away with it. Wesker just wanted to relieve his stress from thinking about Redfield, so he decided to examine some samples he had brought with him from work (which was his main dwelling really).

Wesker decided to examine the Las Plagas samples he had received from Ada Wong. After about a minute of testing, Wesker saw something he had overlooked, IT WAS A FUCKING FAKE! Wesker calmly picked up his cell phone and speed dialed Ada.

"Get over here now, I am giving you a raise." Wesker said to her.

"I'll be right over." Ada said as she hung up, eager to collect her unexpected pay even at this hour. Wesker tended to give things to people in person, seemed more calculating. After about half an hour Ada was there.

"I'm here." Ada said, hiding her glee for green. Wesker walked up to her and showed her the sample.

"Ada, did you know you lied to me and gave me a fake Las Plagas sample?" Wesker asked her, smiling in anticipation for her excuse.

"The manger ordered me to do it, I had no choice. They don't trust you Wesker." Ada explained to Wesker.

Wesker felt like literally raising her in the air by her neck and saying:

"Here is your raise you bitch!" Wesker resisted and coldly said to her:

"Give me one real sample in secret during you're next vacation and I won't decrease you're pay to that of a panhandler and castrate your friend Leon." Wesker threatened her and Leon's manhood.

"Understood." She said with a bit of disgust.

"Now get the hell out of here and don't ever underestimate me again." Wesker said to her, knowing she was now his bitch with Leon's balls on the line.

"Fucking pervert." Ada thought to herself.

Wesker watched her leave and chuckled to himself, this was possibly even better than chocking her because she was now under his control. At about 9:00am Wesker heard a knock at his door (he thought doorbells were a waste of money) and answered it in less than a second.

"We are the Girl Scouts of America and we were wondering if you would like to buy some of our cookies!" The evil little girls said to Wesker.

Wesker knew if he just took of his sunglasses he could scare them away but he did not want an angry Girl Scout leader yelling at him.

"I don't eat sweets." Wesker told them.

He didn't either. He liked eating good tasting, healthy food, like steak or an apple. As they were leaving Wesker was wondering how they found him, so he decided to ask them.

"How did you know where I live?" Wesker yelled out to them.

"A lady named Claire bribed us to sell you these cookies she made!" One of the less clever among them said.

"Bitch tried to poison me." Wesker thought to himself as the girls left while dragging the half retarded girl, presumably to beat her where nobody else could observe. Wesker went back to his house and called Chris Redfield on his cell phone (his cell was customized so it was untraceable).

"Hello?" Chris answered his cell phone.

"YOU'RE LITTLE SISTER TRIED TO POISON ME! Wesker yelled into his cell.

"Wesker?" Chris asked.

"IF SHE TRIES THAT AGAIN I AM GOING TO POUR DETERGENT DOWN HER THROAT! I AM NOW GOING TO INSTALL MY FLAWLESS SECURITY SYSTEM SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Wesker yelled into the phone and quickly hung up.

"I hope that bitch dies." Wesker said out loud to himself as he finally opened his security system he bought last year. Wesker spent the rest of the day and night installing his flawless security system (which was just an alarm that would trip off if somebody broke into his house and also wireless cameras hidden all around his house, in trees, in a few bushes, weird shit like that). Wesker growled as he realized how long this was going to take.

"Sales people are evil. I should hire some of them." Wesker said humorously to himself but did not laugh or smile.

After he was finally done setting it all up at 7:00pm, he started laughing evilly and loudly out in the middle of the woods. Yes he even bothered to set up those tiny cameras all over his property (200 acres). The cameras were motion detectors and so if Wesker was bored he could always spy on wild animals or unlucky campers who happen to camp on his property. Wesker began the long walk back to his house, proud of his flawless security system when he heard something move suddenly.

"Shit." Wesker thought.


	3. Chapter 3 Guess Who's Back?

Chapter 3

Guess Who's Back?

Wesker saw what it was, and it did not please him. It was a former Umbrella employee of his, one of Wesker's subordinates.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Wesker demanded to know.

"I came to tell you that I was the one who leaked your location to the State records!" The man then pulled a gun to himself and shot himself in his own head before Wesker could interrogate him. He then shit and pissed himself when his dead body fell to the floor.

"Somebody needed to drop their kids off at the pool before visiting me." Wesker said as he kicked the body's side until he got bored of it (he could never get tired but bored easily.) Wesker still had secret business going on with the US government so he could just ask them to erase his address and other records in return for a few B.O.W's. Many people believe that the US government would step out of business with people like Wesker but the US still wants B.O.W's to get an edge over other developing countries, like China. To infect such a densely populated place like China would produce millions of zombies. Anyway, Wesker would have searched the body after beating it but it had a mixed smell of piss, shit and blood (the blood from Wesker's beating and from the guy shooting himself). It started to bother him so he just walked home. When Wesker arrived home he cleaned himself up and then began his bribery email to the US government.

"Those expensive bastards needed to be bribed $10,000 to go with my demands. At least I did not have to give up any of my precious B.O.W's." Wesker complained to himself.

Wesker then thought he could use the dead body as research if he could bother himself to clean it somehow. Wesker then suddenly came up with a great but random idea. If Claire EVER bothered him again, Wesker could bring Steve Burnside back to life and turn him against her!

"Burnside would most likely be killed by Chris but hey, he would cry over CLAIRE'S CORPSE!" Wesker, after yelling that last part with great delight, very suddenly began laughing his usual way only with more intensity this time. He did this for a full minute before his cell phone interrupted him with its pestering ring.

"What?" Wesker answered it.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself, I am Jack Krauser." Krauser said.

"So you're alive after all, how did you find my number?" Wesker asked him.

"I contacted H.C.F and asked them. They required to meet me in person though. I showed up and they gave me your information and welcomed me back." Krauser explained.

"Fine job of surviving both Leon and that bitch Ada Wong." Wesker said, impressed.

"Yeah well Ada just tried and finished what was left of me but was not thorough enough with her job. I regenerated myself and now am as good as new." Krauser explained.

"That bitch lied to me TWICE IN THE SAME DAY!" Wesker said, furious.

"I never trusted her anyway, want me to kill her?" Krauser asked.

"I still think she is of some use, and I don't think H.C.F would be exactly pleased." Wesker explained.

"One of Saddler's followers is trying to take over the world." Krauser informed Wesker.

"Well we will just beat them to it them." Wesker said.

"I like the way you think, sounds like I great idea." Krauser did like the sound of the idea.

"I want you to come over here and we can talk this over in private, maybe have some bear and pizza." Wesker told him, knowing full well that his company was listing in and MIGHT send over pizza for him. He would give the beer to Krauser though.

"Be over soon." Krauser said and then hung up.

Wesker's day was looking up, although it was around 7:00pm and the day was almost over. Wesker waited for around 10 minutes when Krauser came in, holding Ada Wong by her hair.

"This bitch was listening in so I brought her here." Krauser smirked. Wesker walked closer to Ada and wiped out a switchblade and made the blade come out.

"Looks like Leon's manhood is done for, might as well cut off your breasts as well..." Wesker smiled.

"Please don't, these are size A and it is all I have." Ada pleaded.

"Fine, but you have to apologize to Krauser for saving Leon from him AND trying to kill him." Wesker said.

"I am so sorry Krauser and I will never betray you again." Ada apologized.

Krauser let her go after she said that.

"Now suck my balls and work the shaft." Krauser demanded Ada.

Ada looked towards Wesker in horror.

"As funny as that would be I am afraid I won't have Ada doing that." Wesker said to Krauser.

"Damn, I haven't been laid in YEARS." Krauser thought to himself.

It then hit Wesker, how did Krauser come without the sensors going off? Wesker checked his watch (it could activate or deactivate his security) and the security was in big red letters, OFF. Wesker decided he would turn it on tomorrow when the two idiots left.

"I am going to bed and I suggest you two get some sleep too." Wesker said.

"But where?" Ada asked.

"On the couch for you Ada and Krauser you can camp outside." Wesker ordered them.

Wesker then went up to clean up then go to bed while Ada was hiding under the couch while Krauser went outside and swiftly build a shelter and fire for himself.

Krauser was apparently killing woodland creatures all night and saving them for later, you never knew how long you would be stuck outside when it came to Wesker. Krauser loved the feel of gutting things; he's a psycho I guess. Ask for Ada, she fell asleep while hiding under the couch from Krauser, who was outside. Ada also had nightmares of Krauser the whole night. Wesker on the other hand was having sweet dreams about torturing Chris and ruling the world.

Who knows what chaos will ensue with this insane, socially challenged trio wakes up and makes plans to rule the world? Only time will tell.


End file.
